Cosmic Manipulation
The power to manipulate all cosmic forces. Also Called *Asterokinesis *Astronomical Manipulation *Cosmic Power *Cosmokinesis *The Power Cosmic (Marvel Comics) Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect they desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortices, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness. User can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter. They can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. Applications *Astronomical Object Manipulation *Cosmic Attacks *Cosmic Awareness **Cosmic Projection *Cosmic Constructs *Cosmic Creation *Cosmic Element Manipulation *Cosmic Energy Manipulation *Cosmic Space Manipulation *Cosmic Weather Manipulation **Cosmic Storm *Fundamental Forces Manipulation **Electromagnetism Manipulation **Gravity Manipulation **Strong Force Manipulation **Weak Force Manipulation *Space-Time Manipulation Techniques *Astrokinetic Combat *Celestial Combat *Cosmic Aura *Cosmic Empowerment *Cosmic Event Empowerment *Cosmic Energy Physiology *Cosmic Teleportation *Cosmological Force Manipulation *Meteor Summoning Variations *'Cosmic Radiation Evolution Manipulation': To accelerate and control the evolution of life forms on a planet-wide scale. *'Cosmic Telepathy:' To read minds and influence emotion and sensation at a cosmic level. *'Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation' *'Existence Manipulation:' Total control over an entirety, ranging from Space-Time to reality, dimensions and subspaces bordering in between them. *'Meta Matter Manipulation' *'Omni-Senses:' Sense everything on a cosmic scale. *'Omnikinesis': To manipulate most if not any and all natural forces on a cosmic level. *'Quantum Energy Manipulation' *'Remaking:' To alter and control anything or anyone through precise transformative cosmic manipulation. *'Universal Force Manipulation' *'Meta Power Manipulation:' And the bestowal of limited cosmic powers to others. Some may also possess the ability to suppress the powers of other beings temporarily or permanently. Omni-Element Manipulation/'Omni-Energy Manipulation:' Some have complete control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect they desire. As a result, the user can rearrange matter to create other configurations and can even transmute elements. They can channel beams of energy with sufficient destructive force to destroy planets, and discharge of any form of energy or radiation. Associations *Celestial Manipulation *Cosmic Entity Physiology *Cosmic Hunger *Cosmic Knowledge *Transcendent Alien Physiology *May stem into Galaxy Manipulation or Universal Manipulation *Universal Force Manipulation Limitations *May be unable to create or form new planets and inhabitants into existence. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *Requires training to prevent many side-effects. Known Users Gallery Eternals 01.jpg|The Eternals (Marvel Comics) can control and manipulate various cosmic forces Magneto03.jpg|Magneto (Marvel Comics) drawing in power from the magnetic field. Silver Surfer 004.jpg|The Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) Scarlet-witch-20050620002713404 640w.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) ThanosThrone.JPG|Thanos (Marvel Comics) Phoenix Force.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) Eternity half.jpg|Eternity (Marvel Comics) Infinity Head.jpg|Infinity (Marvel Comics) Adam Warlock Infinity Gauntlet.jpg|Adam Warlock (Marvel Comics) with the Infinite Gems. 348011-25526-adam-warlock super.jpg|Adam Warlock (Marvel Comics) manipulating cosmic forces Galacta1.jpg|Galacta (Marvel Comics) Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) 200px-Lambda-Zero (Earth-616).jpg|Stardust (Marvel Comics) 459542-oneaboveallgod23344.jpg|The One Above All (Marvel Comics) Ultimate X-Men Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1Page 13 Franklin Richards (Earth-81122).jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) FranklinRichardsgg.jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) is a mutant with nigh unlimited Cosmic Manipulation Storm full potential.jpg|Storm (Marvel Comics) at full potential. Power cosmic.jpg|Galactus (Marvel Comics) 1677281-bio celestials super.jpg|Celestials (Marvel Comics) 83216-33641-in-betweener super.jpg|In-Betweener (Marvel Comics) 406px-Lordchaos.jpeg|Lord Chaos (Marvel Comics) Oblivion 2.jpg|Oblivion (Marvel Comics) Beyondersw7.jpg|Beyonder (Marvel Comics) 406px-Eon.jpg|Eon (Marvel Comics) 88049-188713-stranger super.jpg|Stranger (Marvel Comics) 406px-Kronos.jpg|Kronos (Marvel Comics) Great Powers of the Universe.jpg|Great Powers of the Universe (Marvel Comics) 637px-Waybig2.png|Way Big (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) using Cosmic Ray attack 593px-Jellal's_unnamed_spell.jpg|Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) can manipulate Cosmic Forces Lisa_using_the_hand_of_Budda.jpg|Lisa using 'Hand of Budda' to create a bridge over lava (The Simpsons Game) File:Ultimate_Alien_Alien_X_Debut.png|Alien X (Ben 10) Great_Spirit.jpg|Great Spirit (Shaman) Presence 01.jpg|The Presence (DC Comics) Endless 001.jpg|Endless (DC Comics) Quisp.JPG|Qwsp (DC Comics) NEKRON-02-Cropped.jpg|Necron (DC Comics) J.J. Thunder and Thunderbolt.jpg|Thunderbolt (DC Comics) Ion-dc-comics-4006529-1024-768.jpg|Ion (DC Comics) Parallax rebirth.jpg|Parallax (DC Comics) Sailor Cosmos 1.jpeg|Sailor Cosmos (Sailor Moon) Sailor Cosmos 2.png |Sailor Cosmos (Sailor Moon) Ami Mizuno.jpg|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) BishoujoSenshiSailorMoonSuperSMovie16.jpg|Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) Sailor Mars bow.jpg|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) Lita Kino.jpg|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) Sailor Neptune.jpg|Sailor Neptune (Sailor Moon) Sailor Uranus space sword.gif|Sailor Uranus (Sailor Moon) Moon Healing Escalation.gif|Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Sailor Chaos.png|Sailor Chaos (Sailor Moon) Galaxia.jpg|Galaxia (Sailor Moon) hotaru232.jpg|Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) Princess Setsuna.jpg|Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) Cosmos H.png|Cosmos (Valkyrie Crusade) as a cosmic fairy, can manipulate the cosmos and cosmic forces. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Gravity-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries